


【原创/耽美】人间的某年某月『8月24日.初次体验（上）』

by XueJiang0229



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XueJiang0229/pseuds/XueJiang0229
Summary: 温柔霸道攻 × 乖巧哭包受大概就是少年为父还债，在遇到攻后被宠宠宠的故事……片段故事，高甜不虐，但是很狗血……【【【本章Warning：口///交】】】
Relationships: 宋涵白越扬
Kudos: 38





	【原创/耽美】人间的某年某月『8月24日.初次体验（上）』

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter雪绛（https://xuejiang0229.lofter.com/）

宋涵发现白越扬近来有些古怪。

横在二人之间的那堵看似坚不可摧的心墙轰然倒塌，躲在围城之中的少年终于走到了属于他的光芒之下。宋涵明显感觉到白越扬比先前活泼许多，过往两个多月来他都难见到一次少年发自内心的笑容，而现在每晚下班回家时都能收获一个大大的拥抱，白越扬那双总是满含温柔的眼睛弯成极为愉悦的弧度，粉嫩的唇后一颗小虎牙若隐若现。

但这并不是白越扬唯一的改变。

“吃饭啦，又想什么呢？”宋涵用筷子敲了敲白越扬的碗，这是他今晚吃饭时第五次提醒盯着他的脸神游天外的白越扬。他夹了一块虾仁放进那人碗中，佯装生气道：“你再不好好吃饭我可收拾你了。”

“唔……”白越扬无辜地眨眨眼睛，夹起虾仁送进口中慢慢嚼着。

“菜不合口味？”宋涵的饭碗要见底了，而白越扬的那份米饭才少了小半堆，大多还是被他在无意中捣碎的。

“不是。”白越扬扒拉着饭粒，嚼着嚼着又开始目不转睛地盯着宋涵。

宋涵被他看得心里发毛，忍不住摸了一遍脸：“我脸上有东西？”

“没有呀。”白越扬夹了根油麦菜，小兔子似得一点一点吃。

宋涵问：“那你一直看我干什么？”

“唔……”白越扬愣了下，耳尖肉眼可见地迅速红了起来。他急忙低下头，恨不得把脸埋进饭碗，小声地狡辩：“我才没有！”

以上对话发生在五天前，然而同样的情节在接下来的五天里时不时就会上演。似乎只要二人在一起，宋涵总能收获白越扬投来的莫名且意味深长的目光。

早上宋涵起床洗漱，白越扬困得迷迷糊糊也偏要跟着他——他洗澡，白越扬抱着乐乐在门外蹲着等。他到衣帽间换衣服，少年给他系个结扣乱七八糟的领带。他到餐厅吃早饭，少年在一旁喂猫，偶尔会腻进他怀里蹭一口热气腾腾的牛奶。最后二人在大门口亲吻分别，白越扬总要看着他的车出了院子才肯回去继续睡。

午休时间，宋涵会在耀歌大楼下的咖啡厅见到等他下班的白越扬。少年不喜欢美式咖啡入口时那股浓郁酸涩的苦味，不过桌上总会有一杯为他准备的美式，以及喝得只剩杯底的焦糖玛奇朵。如果哪天是那位特别擅长拉花的咖啡师当班，白越扬会把自己那杯留下来等着和他分享喜悦：“看，今天姐姐做了小猫拉花，上面是棉花糖。”

通常，一天的大半时间里二人的相处是没有任何问题的，如同每一对亲密的家人、爱人，时间也沉淀不下热恋时激情又张扬的浓情蜜意。

而到了晚上，白越扬就会变得颇为古怪，从接宋涵进门的那一刻起他的眼睛就在男人身上来回游走，看着看着就能看出神，专注到拿着筷子都能忘记吃饭的程度。

以前从未发生过这种情况，宋涵一时间想不出事出何因。起初他以为白越扬又是憋了什么心事，可仔细想来最近风平浪静，无论是王宁锐还是白学林应该都没那个胆子再来打扰他们的生活，而且少年的反应似乎也不像是惹上了什么大麻烦，每天除了晚上总是盯着他看之外还是乐乐呵呵地晃着他的小虎牙。

宋涵想着随白越扬去吧，少年开心就好，不就是没事儿喜欢多看他两眼吗？这有什么的。可不过两天而已，得了默许的白越扬目光愈发放肆，沿着一路往下走，而中间连续跳过他的肩膀、胸口和腰，明目张胆地直勾勾打量他的下半身。

这就问题十分严峻了。

将伟大的爱情关系进一步升华的大业，宋涵不是没考虑过挑个良辰吉日彻底把白越扬占为己有。他喜不喜欢白越扬？自然喜欢，所以一个正常男人哪有不馋爱人身子的，更何况他们的爱情本就起源于他发于肉欲的私心。初次见到白越扬时，少年只披了一件薄纱衣蔽体，性器拢在金属笼子里，体内含着温养的玉势而有些合不拢腿。六月时节晚风已然褪去凉意，车内温度舒适宜人，少年却在他怀中发抖，被强制喂下的助性药物提前发作了，还未到家他便用手替他发泄了一次。那是二人唯一一次直接关乎性的行为，而后白越扬辗转于他的鞭子和巴掌下，甜腻诱人的哭喘声以及印在肌肤上如同红梅落雪一般美丽的伤痕没能激起他的欲望，偏偏扰得他满心满怀全是心疼，抱着少年哄只觉不够，那还舍得让他再受苦。

如果说那时宋涵没有要白越扬是发出怜悯和心疼，那再后来就因为他工作实在太忙了，而现在，则是实打实地舍不得。他不敢向白越扬提及交欢，哪怕只是暗示，大概越爱越觉得那人干净又神圣，不该被他用那种方式玷污。他好不容易打开白越扬心中的防线，获得一个真实又完整的爱人，他们都需要给自己和对方充足的时间来接受这个转变。宋涵希望有朝一日白越扬接纳他是出于爱，而不是出于感激和报答。

宋涵向来不是娇羞腼腆的人，可不知为何他就是开不了口问一问白越扬到底想要干什么，绕着弯弯问吧好像容易被对方会错意，但直接问“你是不是想跟我上床”又无异于耍流氓，结果如上，直接陷入死局。

“先生……”

宋涵坐在书房里发愁，桌上还摊着没处理完的工作。房门开了一条缝，白越扬探进来半颗小脑袋。

“怎么了扬扬？”

白越扬问：“你还在忙吗？”

电脑右下角的时钟过了十一点，按照这个速度，宋涵大概又要凌晨时才能睡下。

“嗯，今晚不能陪你了，你先去睡吧。”

白越扬走进屋中，拖着当做沙发的毛绒熊挪到书桌边，扑在熊熊的肚子上可怜兮兮地望着宋涵：“我可以在这里看书吗？”

宋涵放下笔，蹲下身去抱他：“怎么了？一个人不敢睡吗？”白越扬怕黑，偶尔过往经历入梦又是一宿难安。

“我还不困。”白越扬摇摇头，“就是想和你待一会儿。”他抱住宋涵的脖子晃，“我不打扰你。”

“好。”宋涵揉揉白越扬洗过澡后柔软蓬松的发，“困了就自己去睡。”

白越扬找到之前没看完的《穆斯林的葬礼》，乖巧地枕靠着玩具熊看书，身上套着一件宋涵的旧衬衣当做睡衣，地毯的绒毛依偎着两条微微蜷起的腿。

宋涵心猿意马，白纸上的黑字化成一滩浆糊，一行也看不进去，注意力全被那不知是无心还是故意为之的少年吸引去了。要命，老天爷逼他当柳下惠——柳下惠还能让女子坐怀，他这是看着爱人干瞪眼。

要不我也抱着吧？宋涵想。

安静的书房偶尔响起轻微的翻动书页的“沙沙”声，白越扬在旁边不吵不闹，他侧坐着背朝向宋涵，拽着大熊的手搭放在蜷抱起的腿间。晕晕乎乎看完大半页的文件，宋涵终于冷静下来全身心投入工作，此时从他的角度看过去只能看到白越扬的后背，那些容易令人浮想联翩的肢体都躲进了玩偶的怀抱。

新活动流程要七日……

物流费用还要再调整……

新一轮融资未达预期，不过问题不算严峻……

嗯？？？

桌下似乎有什么，宋涵猛地愣住，恐慌地低下头，只见一个毛茸茸的脑袋从自己的两腿间拱了出来。白越扬修长的手指扒着他的大腿根，再挪一丁点的距离就会碰到那物，而少年先一步把嘴送上去了。

“白越扬！”宋涵大惊，护着白越扬的后脑勺把人从书桌下拎了出来，摁在腿上就往他的屁股上招呼巴掌，“你想干什么。”他这一打才发现，衬衣下光溜溜一片，少年什么都没穿。

“呜……疼，先生……”这一串巴掌打得急，白越扬吃疼地不住哼哼。

宋涵撩开衬衣的下摆，对着软乎乎地两团又挥动巴掌：“叫我什么？”

“哥、哥！……我叫‘先生’叫习惯了嘛。”白越扬十分委屈。

宋涵一手揽着白越扬的身子防止他从自己怀中掉下去，另一只手不断地往少年身后染色。果冻一般丰盈娇嫩的臀肉被扇得来回颤抖，皮肉上很快浮现一层浅浅的红，微微发热。

“先生……先生！呜……哥……好疼……”白越扬撅着屁股不敢太大幅度挣扎，挨了几十巴掌便不再老实，软着身子往宋涵怀里钻，手摸着摸着就往那地方去了。

“白越扬！”宋涵急忙摁住白越扬的手，把人从腿上捞起来抱在怀里，无奈地问：“宝宝你到底要干嘛？”

白越扬又疼又羞：“就……我们——那个……”

“哎……”宋涵亲了亲他的额头，“扬扬，为什么突然——？”

白越扬扁着嘴，低下头不出声了。

他在会馆时学过如何伺候男人，对性爱并非完全不了解。与王宁锐对峙那日，他发现自己心理上完全不能接受用身体接纳另外一个同性，但如果把宋涵代入其中就完全没了那种抗拒。

他曾以为自己只是为了生存所以不能离开宋涵，以为表现出依赖和爱意只是出于自保的讨好，可放下一切负担后，他还是喜欢这个与他朝夕相伴的男人。

无以为馈，更无言表达爱意，白越扬能交出的最珍贵的也只剩下本就该属于宋涵的自己的身体。

宋涵叹了口气，抱着人送回卧室，温柔哄道：“乖，我们不急这一时，你还没准备好。”他把手探进被窝，揉了揉少年身后发烫的肉团：“疼不疼？”

白越扬一个星期来一直在为这件事做准备，趁着宋涵不在家的时候偷偷看了无数令人面红耳赤的视频。他抱住宋涵的手臂，不让他走，急切地说：“我准备好了！”

“不，你没有。”宋涵抽回手，“你为什么突然想……嗯？你自己清楚吗？”

“我……我喜欢哥……”白越扬用被子蒙住大半张脸，只露出一双莹莹亮亮的眼睛。

“不纯粹吧。”宋涵俯身，以额头抵住白越扬的额头蹭了蹭，伸手关掉了台灯：“好了，你早点儿睡吧，这些事以后再说。”

看似经验丰富的狼被单纯无害的小白兔将了一军，宋涵开心也不是、不开心也不是。这算是怎么回事？白越扬追着赶着要给他不能要，也不能明着拒绝。接回来个心思深重的小朋友的结果就是隔三差五面临丧命选择题，他还偏偏特心甘情愿。

被白越扬这一搅和，宋涵彻底无法集中注意力了，余下的工作磨磨蹭蹭又熬到天快亮，疲累得躺下一沾枕头就睡着了。梦里干干净净一片虚无，倒是半睡半醒之际他感觉到身旁本该早就睡熟的白越扬在往他怀里钻。

生物钟会在闹钟响起之前叫醒宋涵，但比生物钟更早一步唤醒他的是腰间隐隐约约的瘙痒。一双手在摸索他的睡裤裤腰，小腿被那人略显冰凉的脚丫碰了一下。他本能地瑟缩躲避，困顿的大脑僵硬地转着试图思考此时的状况，紧接着，下身的衣物被人猛地褪了去，无意识自然勃起的性器突然被温热潮湿包裹。

“嘶——”

宋涵彻底清醒了，掀开被子用手抵住白越扬的额头，哑着嗓子命令道：“吐出来。”

白越扬充耳不闻，跪趴着继续舔舐那愈发粗壮的肉柱。他在脑海中搜寻着曾经看过的那些画面，伸出舌尖撩拨凸起的青筋，沿着根部吻过阴囊再顺势而上，强忍着不适感将整根性器吞下。

“扬扬，吐出来，没必要这么做。”宋涵去推白越扬，理性和感性摇摆挣扎做不出最终判定，搭放在白越扬肩头的手使不上力，身体快乐地享受着来自爱人的笨拙的抚慰，口是心非。

白越扬第一次正经伺候人，比他想象中更累更难。他的右手配合嘴上的吞吐套弄着，只能用一只手维持跪趴的动作，不多时便觉肩酸腰软。他换了几次手，勉强维持先前的频率，可一直张着嘴腮帮子僵硬，顶到喉咙无可避免地引发干呕。

宋涵不拒绝了，全身心享受。白越扬笨拙的动作偶尔会弄疼他，小虎牙时不时地撞上敏感的血管和筋，可他是极致愉悦的，从身到心。

许是太久没有释放，清晨又是身体正兴奋的时刻。不多时宋涵便有了射精的冲动，来不及推开白越扬那浓白已然喷涌倾泄，悉数喷进少年口中。

“扬扬，吐出来，听话。”

宋涵手忙脚乱地从床头纸盒里抽了两张递过去，怎料白越扬红着眼睛摇了摇头，把来自他的精华咽下了。

“那……那个……”宋涵尴尬地说不出话来，僵硬地指了指闹钟，“乖，不早了，我先去……去洗个澡。”说罢，他逃似得冲进浴室，关门落锁。

宋涵不知道自己别扭个什么劲，白越扬没害羞反倒他先受不了了。洗过澡，少年又跟着他来到衣帽间，为他挑了手表和领针——在这些方面，白越扬的眼光无可挑剔，绝对比他打领带的手法厉害多了。可宋涵还是紧张，看着悬在鼻尖前的少年的发顶面红耳赤。他系好衬衣扣子，顾不上穿外套便匆匆出了门，早饭也剩下了没有吃。

“所以你一早上心神不宁就是因为这事儿？”

上午，陈霄到耀歌找宋涵商谈新项目的相关事宜，见那人神色不安便多问了几句。宋涵正愁找不到人倾诉外加咨询，索性将近来发生的事挑挑拣拣说给他听。

“就是没想到……你居然会被扬扬……”陈霄笑得暧昧。

“别说这没用的。”宋涵摆摆手示意他打住，“可愁死我了。”

“哎，宋涵，我觉得你是不是想太多了？”陈霄收敛顽皮，正色道：“说到底，解铃还须系铃人，他的心结就是你啊。”

——TBC——


End file.
